


rock me like a boat

by gallybobally71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, PR stunt, Sex Tape, Yacht, Yachtgate, blackmail kinda, harry fucks niall, harry owns a diaper company, kindlal films it, niall owns a helicopter shop, on a yacht, prompt, the other boys are their friends, the other boys are there on the yacht somewhere, what he fuck, while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallybobally71/pseuds/gallybobally71
Summary: its a fine saturday, late 2016, one direction are on a yacht and harry is hanging out with kedall but niall comes into the room and niall and harry fuck and kendall films it for some reason???promt from twitter user @tinydicks lmaoim drunk





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

"Do you think I'm pretty? Like right now? Is my outfit pretty?" Kendall asks Harry. She twirls around in front of him, showing off her outfit.

Harry looks her up and down. She's wearing a soft black dress that isn't too tight but not too loose. It doesn't work for him. "Sure." He answers.

Kendall frowns. " _Sure_? That's a ll you've got to say?"

"It's nice." Harry shrugs.

Kendall sits down beside him on the bed. "Harry, what's wrong?" She pouts. She looks up at him with soft puppy dog eyes that work on every boy shes ever tried them on, but it doesn't work on Harry.

Harry stays silent. They sit there for a few minutes, the gentle rock of the yacht keeping them grounded, sane. Or so HArry wishes. The last thing he feels right now is sane. Sitting here on this expensive boat, sitting next to Kendall JEnner, all for a PR stunt. He doesn't want to be here, not with her at least. He's got nothing against Kendall. She's nice and all, but she's not what he needs in his life - not who he needs in his life. The other lads are up top, enjoying the sun, while he's down here with Kendall, to take pictures. Pictures that don't even make sense, because he's here to promote his brand. Kendall isn't even a mom.

"This isn't right." Harry finally says. It's quiet, like he's just realizing it. "You're not even a mother. This doesn't make sense."

Kendall laughs. "Of course it does! What mother wouldn't want to buy diapers from a company who has a pretty model representing it?"

"I own a diaper company... for babies, Kendall. Not pretty girls who are too busy to use the loo."

Kendall laughs even harder. "That was one time, Harry. Besides, moms will think their daughters will grow up to look like me if they wear your diapers."

Harry looks at Kendall like she's lost her mind. "That doesn't even make sense." Harry shakes his head. This is so ridiculous. "Models and diapers dont even go together. I shouldn't have agreed to this." He gets up, runs his fingers through his long hair.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asks loudly. "We still have more pictures to take!"

"They're enough. I'm going up." Harry says as he walks through the door that leads up to the top of the boat. When he gets to the top, Harry sees the other boys all together, laughing over beers. Harry sighs. He wishes he could be as care free and happy as them. But life isnt easy for a diaper mogul.

Harry makes his way to his room. It's quiet and empty and smells faintly of the sea that surrounds them. It's comforting but not, all at the same time. He flops down on his bed, letting out a long sigh. He wishes that his company didn't turn him into a shell, just a face of a company. Not someone who created the most absorbent Diapers in all of Europe. It's not fair. Harry had so many hopes and dreams. But this is what it's come to: getting Kendall Jenner, a model who cant even walk straight down the runway, to advertise his diapers. It doens't even make sense.

Harry's about to turn over to try and sleep when he hears the door open slowly. He looks, expecting it to be Kendall, but it's not. It's Niall. Niall. Helicopter shop owner. Flies all the celebrities across Britain. Friends with real model, Zayn Malik. Hangs out with Harry's best friends, Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne, friends after one drunk helicopter ride over London. Niall, faded blond, blue eyes, head to toe beautiful. Everything Kendall isn't.

"Hey, Harry." Niall says softly.

"Hi." Harry mumbles. He's sure someone's sent him to look for him, to get him to finish the shoot.

"How come you're hiding out in here?" Niall asks. He gently sits on the edge of HArry's bed. Harry barely feels him sit, he isn't even sure he's sitting. Floating maybe. Niall's always in the air, makes sense he'd be able to hover.

No. That doesn't make sense either

Harry frowns. "How'd you know i was in here?"

Niall chuckles softly. It's the sweetest sound Harry's ever heard. "Watched you come in here."

"Oh."

"Something go on between you and... you know." Niall asks. He knows that Harry didn't like the idea. The idea of selling his company out; making it look like a joke.

"No," Harry tells him. "I just- I couldn't do it anymore. I couldnt sit there and have the world laugh in my face. I'd be mocked for decades. No one would ever take me seriously. No one would buy my diapers."

"Yeah..." Niall sighs. "The whole idea was dumb, if im honest with you. Models and diapers dont go together."

"That's what I said! But no one listens to me!" Harry exclaims.

Niall laughs. "I always listen to ya." He says quietly.

They're quiet for a moment. Harry just watches Niall. Sitting there all shy, staring at his hands in his lap, nothing like the Niall he's seen before. All loud and rambunctious, laughing loudly with Louis, poking fun at Liam together, arm draped over Zayn. Life of the party Niall. But this Niall- the one sitting in front of Harry right now, is completely different from the one he saw on the deck.

"Hey, Niall?" Harry says, breaking the silence. Niall looks up at Harry.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Thanks for getting me." Harry tells him. He moves closer to Niall, so he's right beside him.

"Of course. If I don't, who would?" Niall smiles at Harry.

Harry smiles back at him and- Harry doesn't know why, but he leans in and places a Swift kiss to Niall's lips. So fast that HArry isn't even sure he kissed Niall.

"Harry..." Niall says after harry pulls back. There's shock on his face, And Harry fears he's made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Niall, I dont know why I did that. Fuck Im so sorry" Harry rambles. Great. Now he's gone and fucked everything in his life up. First his diaper company then his friendship with Niall.

Niall giggles. Like full on chortles. "It's okay, Haz. You just caught me by surprise that's all."

"Oh..." Harry pouts, dejected. His pout doesn't last for long, because Niall capture's it in his lips, kissing Harry gently, reassuring him that it's okay. Harry relaxes into the kiss, slowly working it faster, until his tongue is in Niall's mouth and Niall is sighing into Harry's. Harry pushes against Niall, pushing him down on the bed, covering Niall's petite frame with his own, and fuck, it feels so right. Being on top of Niall felt like he was on top of the world.

They make out for a quick bit, before one thing leads to another and they're both naked, Niall's pretty mouth on Harry's cock. Harry's about to bust the best nut of his life when the door to his room swings open.

"Oh my god!" Kendall's voice fills the room. Harry and Niall freeze in their places, looking wide eyed at Kendall. "Helicopters and diapers go together but models and diapers don't?!" She exclaims loudly. She closes the door behind her, so it's just the three of them in the room.

"Kendall, shut up!" Harry hushs her.

"What are you doing here?" Niall asks.

"What am  _I_ doing here? What are  _you_ doing here?" She shoots back at Niall.

Niall blushes. "I-"

"Don't answer her, Niall. It's fine." Harry says to him. "What do you want, Kendall?" HArry asks her pointedly.

"Well..." She starts, "I wanted to know what happened to you, but now I know." She says slyly.

"Okay. Can you go now?" Harry asks her as nicely as he can.

Kendall laughs loudly. "Oh, so now you want something from me? I don't think so."

"What?" Niall and Harry sya at the same time.

"I'll leave, on one condition." She tells them.

Harry looks at Niall before looking back at KEndall. "And what's that?"

She smiles devilishly at them. "You let me record you two fucking.

"What?!" Niall exclaims, at the same time as Harry says, "Okay."

Harry, what the fuck!" Niall says to Harry, shocked that Harry would even think of saying that.

Harry shakes his head. "Niall, listen. We got to. She could ruin my whole career with anything she does."

Niall is quiet for a second. Harry can see him tihnking . "okay." Niall tells Harry. "I always thought it would be hot to make a sex tape. Besides, what happens on Saturday, stays in Saturday."

"I don't think that's how it goes, but okay." Harry says.

"Oh my god this is amazing." Kendall says, pulling out her iphone. "Okay, action!" She says excitedly. 

Harry stares at her like she's a fucking idiot. "It's not a fucking movie, Kendall."

"Right, sorry." She giggles. "I'll stay quiet."

And she does. For the most part. She lets out quiet 'oh my gods' and 'holy fucks' every time Harry kisses Niall hard, or Niall whines as Harry opens him. She nearly passed out when Harry grunted as he came in Niall moments after Niall spilled over his stomach.

They would've forgot she was there if it wasn't for her mouth.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever witnessed in my life." Kendall beams, stopping the recording on her phone.

"Would've been hotter if you weren't sitting there" Niall mumbles.

"Whatever." Kendall laughs. "I'll forward you a copy, Harry." She winks as she leaves the room."  

Niall sighs in relief. "God, I can't stand her."

Harry chuckles, "Yeah, me neither."

"What do you say I call in a chopper to get us and we can blow this boat stand." Niall suggests.

"Again, not how the saying goes." Harry tells him, "But that sounds lovely."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the weirest thing ive ever written im sorry i m-


End file.
